


It's All About the Beard

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-12
Updated: 2008-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired after reading this quote: <i>"There was a very nice beard tugging moment between me and Sean, if they ever go back and make a more extended version. You can ask Sean about it. He may pretend not to remember."</i> (from <a href="http://www.theonering.net/torwp/2004/01/17/24958-nazz-chats-with-viggo-mortensen-2/"><b>here</b></a>)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired after reading this quote: _"There was a very nice beard tugging moment between me and Sean, if they ever go back and make a more extended version. You can ask Sean about it. He may pretend not to remember."_ (from [**here**](http://www.theonering.net/torwp/2004/01/17/24958-nazz-chats-with-viggo-mortensen-2/))

The urge hit him like a ton of bricks dropped from a ten story building. One minute he was just sitting in the booth, finishing off his second beer, absently listening to his friends talk about some kind of nonsense. The next he was reaching across the table and pulling at Viggo's beard.

Bemused blue eyes turned toward him, eyebrows arched in question. Sean just returned his hand to the top of the table and stared back, a challenging set to his jaw. Seconds ticked by with the two men locked in silent combat. Slowly the others began to take notice and what began as an opening gambit soon evolved into who could ignore Billy and Karl's annoying distraction tactics the longest. When a glass of something frothy 'accidentally' landed in Viggo's lap, Sean toasted his victory and left for the loo.


	2. Chapter 2

Managing to retrieve some soap from the nearly empty dispenser, Sean washed his hands then wiped them against his jeans as he found nothing to dry them on. He turned to head back out only to almost be hit in the face by the door as it swung open. Viggo walked in looking far drunker than he seemed when just sitting down. Slightly cloudy eyes immediately sharpened and focused as he nearly walked into Sean. His lips quirked into a subtle smile and without hesitation he reached out and pulled on Sean's beard.

Sean stifled a laugh as he batted Viggo's hand aside. He opened his mouth to speak but something in Viggo's expression made him stop. Viggo's gaze shifted down to Sean's slightly parted lips and Sean felt the temperature in the room rise, the sound of his heart loud to his ears. Just as Sean realized what he desperately wanted was for Viggo to kiss him, Viggo lunged forward not from passion but from the door slamming into his back sending him reeling into the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the evening Sean and Viggo were both quiet, content to listen but not participate in the conversation. Eyes drifted around the table, green always returning to blue. Fingers busied themselves playing with beer bottle labels as they resisted the urge to reach out again, to tug or simply touch was anyone's guess. It became a sort of game, an interesting exercise to see who could avoid it the longest.

Their odd demeanor caught the attention of the table, and just like that Viggo burst out laughing followed closely by Sean, and out of contagion or drunken camaraderie the rest of the group joined in. After a few minutes, Viggo wiped the tears from his eyes then reached over and pulled Sean's beard. Twice. Sean's smile twisted into a wolfish grin as he zeroed in on Viggo's fingers, now back across the table slowly rubbing across his own beard, just barely tracing the line of his lower lip.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read I just feel the need to remind you you're dealing with a G-rated woman here, through and through. *g* Thanks to everyone for their lovely comments and encouragement.

Somehow the last two left at the end of the night, they called for a taxi and sat on the curb to wait. Sean stubbed out his cigarette then twisted to stare at Viggo sprawled back on the sidewalk, blowing streams of smoke above his head. Reaching out he gave Viggo's beard a couple of quick pulls, then stole the dangling cigarette from between his lips. With a small triumphant smile, he lifted his arm to take a drag when a strong hand grabbed his wrist, the hold firm and unyielding.

Eyes locked, the challenge reopened, and Sean found himself moving forward, down toward the sidewalk, down toward what he'd been fixated on all night. He stopped when the angle became awkward, pulled on his wrist to get Viggo to meet him halfway, laughed when it turned into something between a tug of war and an arm wrestling match. With a half growl, half sigh, Viggo released Sean's wrist, reached up with both hands and pulled Sean down bringing them nose to nose, eyes focused on lips no longer curled in smiles. One breath, two beats, and finally they met in heated surrender, sinking and sliding into each other. Fevered yet unhurried, they savored and explored, taking their time to remember every taste and texture, all of the wild newness of this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is divided into parts only from whim; it didn't have to be really. I haven't posted in forever and I wanted VigBean to be the next thing I put up. But the ending is being tricky so I thought I'll post in parts and give myself a little time while getting back in the habit. I hope it doesn't annoy. *g*


End file.
